


Two in One Night

by Blk1157



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blk1157/pseuds/Blk1157
Summary: Takes place in Street Fighter II V, Two women, Cammy and Chun-Li are about to go through a night they will never forget.





	Two in One Night

**Chun-Li**

The fight between Ken and Vega rages on as everyone watches, even Chun-Li who is under the influence of a drug that Vega gave her. Vega is hanging on from the chandelier, Ken is on the ground looking up. Vega jumps down and drives his claws at Ken while he jumps up and drives his fist up. Vega got to Ken and pierce his chest, Ken missed and got injured badly, he falls and slams down hard on the ground, everyone watched as Vega defeated Ken. Ken wasn't moving, the whole audience applaud, including Bison who is watching.

"Not bad, Vega never cease to impress me, he delivered Ken Masters to us all injured but alive. Have the men take Ken Master and prepared him for transport."

"What about Dorai's daughter?"

He looks down to see Vega approaching Chun-Li. Vega likes how Chun-Li looks, all dressed in a yellow dress showing off her cleavage from her large breasts. He offers his hand to her.

"Come with me, Senorita. Let us leave and celebrate my victory."

Chun-Li took his hand and went with him leaving Ken behind, Bison sees and gets the idea of what Vega has in mind for her.

"Shall we take her?'

"No, Dorai won't be a problem for much longer. Besides, I think that Vega deserve to enjoy his victory tonight." Bison smiles.

"As you wish."

Bison's men already got Ken Master in their hands, all unconscious from the injuries made it easier to transport him.

 

Meanwhile at the hotel, Chun-Li is sitting on the bed waiting for Vega, still under the influence. Vega is in the shower washing off the blood and sweat from the match. He still standing in the shower letting the water rain on him, he smiles as he won more than a match tonight. He then turns it off and got out and grabbed a towel to cover his waist.

Vega came out to see Chun-Li still sitting on the bed. Vega grabbed a bottle of champagne and pour it to two glasses, he gave her one and still hold another in his grip.

"A toast to us, Senorita."

He and Chun-Li both toasted and drank their glasses, Chun-Li got some spilled off her lips. Vega watches as it goes down her neck and down to her cleavage, he likes what he sees.

"Oh, my, you got some champagne on you. Please, stand up."

She listen and got up. Vega got closes to her, he lifts up her chin and looks at her eyes. She is completely under his control, he has his hands on the straps that hold her dress.

"Now, let me see you, all of you."

He pulls the dress off of her and see Chun-Li naked except for her panties, he loved her beautiful large breasts. He then got his hands on her waist and pulls down her panties, she is now completely naked.

"Very beautiful, Senorita."

He remove the towel and reveal his cock to her. He got closer to her and hugs her tightly, he leans in a kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Chun-Li felt his cock touching her stomach, he strolls his hands down her back and felt her ass. He grips her ass and lifts her up, he carried her and laid her on the bed. He looks down on her laying on his bed all naked, he smiles and lick his lips.

He got on the bed and on top of Chun-Li, he leans down and kisses her. He felt Chun-Li's breasts pressed against his chest, he loves the feeling. He broke off the kiss and looks at her.

"Let me give you the night we both will never forget."

He kisses her again, he found the spill of champagne on her face, he licks it off her face, he strolls his tongue down her neck and reach her breasts. He has his hands on her breasts while his head is between them, moving side to side. He rubs her nipples with his fingers, making her moan as she felt sensitive. He loves feeling her large breasts and how firm they arm. He raised his head up and look at her.

"You love this, don't you?' Vega smiles.

"Yes."

He dip his head down and stick his tongue out, he licks her nipple, she felt his tongue on her nipple. He then switch to the other nipple and licks it. He nipples felt hard as he lick her. He opens his mouth and suck her nipple hard, she moans loudly. He pulls his head and suck her other nipple while having his hand on the other breasts. He sucks on it hard that she felt her whole breasts is being sucked.

He pulls his mouth off her and strolls his tongue down her belly until her reached her pussy, he see it and notice that she is still a virgin.

"So you and Mr. Masters never got together. How interesting, tonight I shall make you a woman."

He rubs his finger inside her, she moans. He rubs her and felt his finger getting wet, she moans and breathes. He pull his finger out and put it in her mouth.

"Here, taste yourself."

Chun-Li lick his finger off, tasting herself. He pulls his finger out and caresses both her breasts, he then dip his head down and sticks out his tongue, he licks her pussy.

"AHHH!"

He licks his tongue in her pussy, tasting her. He pull his tongue and laid himself down on the bed, his cock sticking out hard and Chun-Li see it.

"Now, come here and stroke it."

Chun-Li went over and grabbed his cock and jerked it. She then lean in and lick it. She jerks it while licking with her tongue.

"Ahh, good. Put it between your breasts.'

She puts his cock between her breasts and pressed them together. She strokes it with her breasts as Vega is enjoying it. She then sucks on it while stroking it. Vega felt that he was about to cum, he came in her mouth as she felt his cum flowing in her. She swallow his cum down her throats, she licks some off her lips.

"Wow, that was amazing. Now, lay down."

She did what he said and laid on her back. Vega moved up in front of her and opened up her legs, exposing her pussy before him. Vega grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her pussy, she felt him trying to enter her.

"Now, I shall make mine."

He then put his tip at her pussy, he grabbed her legs hard and thrusts into her hard. Chun-Li yelled out in pain as he got inside her, he became her first man. Vega looks down to see blood pouring around his cock.

"You are now a woman."

He got back to thrusting into her, it hurt at first until she felt great that she enjoyed having sex with Vega.

He then pulls her up and their bodies hugged each other, he felt her breasts on his chest. He kisses her as he thrusts his cock. He sees her breasts bouncing up and down, he grips them and licks her nipples. She hugs her head so close to her breasts as he suck on them.

He lays on his back as she is on him, bouncing up and down. She has her hands on his chests as he has his hands on her hips. He thrust into her so much that she moans out loud.

"Do you like it?'

"Yes, I love it."

She felt his balls hitting her ass while he thrusts, Vega is getting excited until he felt the need to cum.

"I'm about to cum inside."

"Yes, give it me."

"Here it comes."

Vega thrusts into deep that he came inside her, she yelled out as he came. Her pussy is getting pumped full of Vega's cum, she collapsed on Vega and rest her head on his shoulders. They both breathe very hard and are exhausted from the sex. She got off him and pulled his cock out of her pussy, she laid on his left side with her pussy leaking out cum. Vega hugs her so close to her.

"You've made me so happy, let us enjoy our new life together."

"Yes, lets."

Chun-Li puts her hand on her stomach and wonders if she could have gotten pregnant by Vega. She smiles as she rest her head on his chest with his arm around her. She is now fully devoted to Vega.

* * *

**Cammy White**

Balrog hired the beautiful yet deadly Cammy White to assassinate Dorai. The moment he saw her and sees her cleavage, he couldn't help but wanting to have sex with her. He already dropped her off at the hotel as she enters Balrog's room and changes to kill Dorai. She succeeded in killing Dorai, he was outside the hotel as he saw everyone gather around to see police and paramedics. He asks about what happened, he was informed that a man die and fell off the balcony. Cammy did her job well.

Balrog went inside to his hotel room, he opens the door to find Cammy's clothes on the bed and the shower running. Cammy is inside naked washing herself off.

"I see that you've done your job well."

"I've told that I don't make mistakes."

"So I've seen."

Balrog sees the shower door partially opened. He see Cammy in the shower, he couldn't helped but get this opportunity. He removes his clothes and laid them on the floor, he is now fully naked. He opens the shower curtains and see Cammy fully naked and all wet. Cammy is shocked to see Balrog all naked, she cover her breasts with her arm and use her hand to cover her pussy.

"What are you doing? Do you know what I can do to you?" Cammy said looking angry.

"Everyone is going to be questioning us, It's best that we tell them that you're a lover who is staying in my room. That'll make it look convincing."

Cammy doesn't like the idea, but has agreed to it.

"Fine."

She dropped her arm and revealing her lovely large breasts, Balrog put his hands on both her breasts and caresses them, he love the way they felt. He leans in and kisses her, she did nothing but kiss him back. She felt his tongue and hers wrestling each other. He broke off their kiss and dips his head down to her breasts, he licks her nipples. He then sucks on her breasts as his hand on her back strolls down and grips her butt cheek.

"Ahh, that felt great."

Balrog pulls his mouth off her nipple and licks down her belly and licks her pussy, Cammy moaned as she felt his tongue inside her pussy. He still has his tongue inside her pussy, his hands caresses her breasts, his fingers got a hold of her nipples. He plays with them while lick her pussy. He pulls his tongue out and got up.

"Now it's your turn."

Cammy got on her knees and sucks on his dick. Balrog felt very hard as she licks it inside her mouth.

"Ahh, good. Now, my balls."

Cammy pull his dick out of her mouth and licks his balls. Balrog loved her licking them. She then got back to sucking his dick.

"Now, stand."

Cammy got up and puts her hands on the shower wall, he got up behind her and puts his cock in her pussy. He got in and thrusts into her hard, she felt his hands on her breasts and his head so close to bite her ear while they have shower sex.

"Yes, like that. Keep going."

Cammy loves it, Balrog keeps thrusting into her. She moans out as they are having sex. Balrog felt himself getting ready to cum.

"Cammy, I'm about to."

Balrog pulls out and Cammy got on her knees. Balrog held his cock close to her face and he came on her. It got on her face and breasts, she use her fingers to clean the cum off her and licks it in her mouth.

Later after the shower, they still continue having sex. Cammy is on top of Balrog with her pussy close to his face and his cock close to hers. He licks her pussy while she sucks on his big dick. Balrog has his hands on her ass as he licks her, he could feel the muscles in her ass cheeks. Cammy pulls her mouth off his cock then lick around it, she could see the veins in his cock and is amazing how hard it is after they came.

Cammy got off of Balrog and laid down flat on her stomach  as Balrog got behind her and puts his cocks inside her. He thrusts in her while gripping her arms, he pulls her up and she laid her back on his chest, she then felt him grabbed her breasts. She turns her head and kisses him, they both having sex with Balrog behind her holding her up

"Yes, hold them. Give me more."

He then lets go of her and let her drop down. She got on all four and let him plow her. She felt his hands on her ass.

Balrog felt ready to cum again.

"Here I come."

He pulls out of her pussy and lets her drop down on the bed. He came on her back and ass. He then laid down next to her.

"I gotta admit, I never thought that you were a woman of many talents."

"You have not idea."

She turns her head and looks at him with anger in the eyes.

"If you ever surprise like that again, It'll be your last. Understand."

Balrog got frighten by her words, he knows too well that she can kill him in his sleep. He should worry if she ever finds out that he lied to her about Dorai, but he enjoyed having sex with her. He then sleeps as she got her arm on his body, her head on his chest, her leg on his.

Morning came, Balrog wakes up to see Cammy got out of the shower. She removed her towel and he sees her naked again. He watches as she put on her swimsuit. Cammy turns to see Balrog looking at her as she changed and sees his dick being hard.

"Later, after I'm done swimming."

Balrog smiles as he can't wait to screw her again in bed.


End file.
